Waiting for the Bus in the Rain, in the Rain (Satellite High)
by Reader's Inflammation
Summary: It's raining and you forgot your umbrella so come over and stand mine while we wait for the bus.


" _Waiting for the bus in the rain, in the rain. Wait-waiting for the bus in the rain_ ," the stranger sang.

Carlos looked sideways at him. It wasn't raining right—oh, there it is. The first raindrop of the incoming storm fell onto Carlos's cheek. He looked up at the sky and watched the large, puffy cumulus clouds turn into dark nimbostratus ones. When he tipped his head forward again to look at the stranger, he had his umbrella opened and above his head.

Suddenly, the rain began falling faster and faster. In just a couple of minutes while waiting at the bus stop to go home after a long day at work, Carlos would have been soaked through and chilled to the bone. Luckily, he wasn't because the stranger had walked over to him and held the umbrella over both of their heads.

Carlos gave the stranger a smile and thanked him, who in turn smiled back and continued singing.

 _Waiting for the bus in the rain, in the rain_

 _Wait-waiting for the bus in the rain_

 _Waiting for the bus in the rain_

Carlos smiled again and began singing along with the stranger, albeit under his breath so that he didn't look funny.

 _Waiting for the bus_

 _Where is the bus?_

 _The bus is late_

 _Waiting for the bus in the rain (in the rain)_

 _When the bus come?_

 _Where the bus at?_

 _Got my bus pass_

 _Bus in much better than a train (than a train)_

The stranger chuckled a bit before singing a bit louder, exciting Carlos, who also sang louder than he currently was.

 _Take phone pictures_

 _While I'm waiting at the bus stop_

 _Bus not here_

 _Why the bus so late?_

 _I'm waiting for the bus in the rain_

 _Wishing I was on the bus_

 _When the bus drive around your estate_

 _Oh, good here comes the bus—_

 _Aw, shit! It's a different bus_

 _Not the right bus_

 _Not the bus I need_

 _Now I'm waiting for the bus in the rain_

 _At another stop_

 _Bus ain't got a real high speed_

 _Waiting for the bus_

 _Took a picture of another bus_

 _Waiting for the bus in the rain_

 _I've been waiting for the bus_

 _Since the sun came up_

 _But the sun ain't out no more_

 _Cause it's grey_

 _Waiting for the bus_

 _There's a grey one_

 _Blue one_

 _A red one_

 _All of 'em turned away_

 _I've been waiting for the bus_

 _Gotta catch a bus_

 _Gotta watch news_

 _Got a regimented plan for the day_

 _Bus_

By the last word, Carlos and the stranger's volume had risen dramatically to compensate the thundering of the pouring rain. Carlos burst out into giggles while the stranger tried to continue singing through his own laughter. Carlos joined him again when he could properly speak.

 _Waiting for the bus in the rain, in the rain_

 _Wait-waiting for the bus in the rain_

 _Waiting for the bus in the rain, in the rain_

 _Wait-waiting for the bus in the rain_

 _Now there's other people waiting at the bus stop_

 _Hey, where's your bus pass, boy?_

 _When you're waiting for the bus in the rain have your bus pass ready or the people on the bus get annoyed_

Luckily for them, there weren't any other people around to hear their extremely loud singing. Also luckily for them, the bus pulled up to the curb at that moment. The stranger stepped forward so they were still covered by the umbrella and right next to the bus doors. Carlos jumped on and the stranger followed suit after closing his umbrella and shaking it outside of the bus.

Carlos sat down a couple rows back. There was only a couple other people on the bus now. The stranger sat in the row right in front of Carlos, in the seat closest to the window. They rode on in silence for a couple minutes, but then Carlos got a surge of confidence and quickly slipped into the unoccupied seat next to the stranger.

The man looked up, surprised. "Well, hello again," he said.

Carlos smiled and held out his hand. "Hello. I'm Carlos."

The stranger shook his hand and told him, "Cecil. Very nice to meet you, Carlos. We harmonize very well."

Carlos laughed as they both dropped their hands. "Yes, that is true."

They both leaned back in their seats in comfortable silence again. After a minute, the bus came to a halt and Carlos realized that this was his stop. He turned to Cecil as he stood up.

"Would you like to get off at my stop sometime? Maybe now?" Carlos asked somewhat awkwardly.

Cecil looked right at Carlos and laughed. "I would love to, dear Carlos. Sadly, I cannot today, but I promise that I will after our next bus stop harmony, okay?"

Carlos laughed and averted his eyes for a second before looking up at Cecil again and nodding. When he turned to leave, Cecil stood up and grabbed his arm.

"Here," he said as he offered his umbrella to Carlos. "You can give it back when I get off the bus with you next time."

Smiling widely, Carlos thanked Cecil and then took his leave. Once he got off the bus, Carlos opened the umbrella and held it high above his head. He turned as the bus pulled away from the curb and saw Cecil watching him. Carlos gave a little wave, which Cecil returned.

Once the bus was gone, Carlos smiled to himself one more time from thinking about Cecil, but it was certainly not the last time. Humming the song to himself, Carlos began the short walk to his apartment.

* * *

It's raining and you forgot your umbrella so come over and stand mine while we wait for the bus.


End file.
